Recompense for the heroines
by YayaSamuko
Summary: When all this will be over, would you grant my wish? Lot of drama might happen, even after the wall fall and we are still forced to bath in a pool of lie. "Would we get our happy ending? Will I be able to protect our promise?" [Warning: Shoujo-ai, Yuri, Girl's love] Also, I do not own the cover image.


**A/N: Hun? So, I just finished this anime not so long ago and fell in love with the plot and other intrigue concerning it. I also really love the relationship that Ange and Princess share. I just think it was too bad we didn't get a conclusion about their future or something like that.**

 **Anyway, I just felt the need to write a very short fic about this amazing show. Hope you like it!**

 **\- YayaSamuko**

[-x-x-x-]

Taking a slow breath as to calm her very fast beating heart (that was something that very rarely happened if never), a young girl was standing atop a tall building while looking at the horizon through her telescope. It was going to be the night where their struggles during these last years will finally bring its fruits. Their pain, sadness, despair, angst and everything they had to go through will end if this last mission succeeded.

Standing behind Ange was a shorter girl with raven hair and was wearing a ninja's outfit, a mask hiding from her nose to her neck. The two of them had to be in the same team for different reasons. First off, they were the strongest in their group and secondly, they had a very good affinity in battle. They could easily understand each others and act as a duo, even during most unexpecting situations.

As the winter wind blew another time, brushing snows like dioxide of carbon aside, it was reminding them how calm, yet charged that night was. This was the enemies' last defense point. Once the follower of Princess would reach the wall, the duo will take action and eliminate the enemies' leaders. Their friends Dorothy and Beatrice will be the ones to guarantee their access to their opponent's headquarter.

" _Just ten minutes left…"_ The silver-haired girl watched the wristwatch she was holding and narrowed her eyes. It was a gift from a certain blonde girl. The two of them has made a promise several years prior; to liberate this country from corruption…and to find each others back.

"Are you nervous?"

Ange turned to her partner who was looking at the horizon, her saber in one hand and a white bandana in the other one. The expert spy couldn't help but to let go of a chuckle. Both of them have changed a lot since they first met. At first, they had slight difficulties communicating but it improved at the speed of light. Well, the one who gave them a real push was the Princess Charlotte who has given them lot of opportunity to get to know each others.

"Don't worry! We will all make it out alive and will spend the rest of our lives somewhere for a very long holiday."

Another chuckle escaped from Ange's lips. "But I won't survive this. I will have to go back to the Black Lizards." A smile was plastered on her face as she said these words.

"Is that another lie?" Chise let go of a sigh before smiling. Her friend was still able to see that nice expression on her face despite the mask though. "You truly are a liar!"

"But we wouldn't be friend if I wasn't one."

Another chuckle from the ravenette as she moved her hands to wrap the bandana around her forehead. _"Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?"_

There was a good minute of silence until the taller girl spoke again, that smile never falling from her face. The smile she was wearing was different from the usual though. It was a sad one, one that people with regrets usually used to hide something or to reveal something they have been hiding for a while. "If I really have to be honest, I want us all to get our happy ending."

That was true! Back in her childhood, Ange has read lot of fairy tales where the heroines get their happy ending. The survive the most epic last fight and help rebuilding the kingdom before disappearing one night where everyone celebrate and spend the rest of their lives in a deserted island, happy by each others' side. She has always thought about it. The promise she made with Princess back then; that the two of them will move to the Casablanca after all of this mess was over and will spend the rest of their lives together. She was living; looking forward for both that and the other dream she once had; to see the wall separating these thousands of people from each others.

"Oh! Ange is honest for once."

The only response she got though was the taller girl standing up and watched one last time at the time. Several seconds, a ring of the church's bell signaled them that the operation has started. Without saying any more word, the two of them grabbed the device that allowed them to counter gravity and jumped from roof to roof until they arrived in front of the damned wall that was the source of all misery. _"Princess… Just you watch! I'm going to grant your wish…our wish…"_

[-x-x-x-]

As the sun was rising at the horizon, thousands of civil were gathered in front of the ruins that remained of the wall that has been the source of their grief during the past decade and more. They were finally able to see what was hidden from them during this whole time. That sunrise was not like any other the folk has ever seen up to now. It was the sunrise of change; a new hope for everyone. Everything could restart now.

The blonde Princess walked in front of everyone and turned to the people who have decided to follow her case. Her face remained serious. "First off, I thank you all for all your effort! Despite all the pain and suffering you all have been through, you still answered our call and helped up bringing this kingdom to a new era. We would have never been able to achieve such miracle without everyone's help. Every life that has served this case is very important. We will never forget them." She placed her right hand near her heart and closed her eyes. The soldiers from the front row soon followed and everyone else did so not so long after. "They have sacrificed themselves to let us live to this day; to give us the occasion to start everything anew. Our new story will start at this moment, this day. This new kingdom will be free of any form of corruption, will care about its folk, will make selfless decisions and most of all…" She opened her eyes and smiled at the public in front of her. "It will give everyone a new chance, a new occasion to become a better someone." She raised her left hand as the sun started to illuminate more. Said ray fell upon her, making her speech heavenly. "And together, we will create a new country where everyone can choose their own future!"

The citizen cheered to their heart's content. The Princess' words have reached them and their way to let her know that was by showing how happy they were. Businessmen, scientists, maids, beggars, former burglars and thief…they were all cheering for a new future. They did believe in. They wanted that future their leaders were promising them.

As this was going on though, the blonde couldn't help but to think about a special someone. _"Ange…"_

Chise, Dorothy and Beatrice have returned few minutes before the wall fell but the silver-haired spy never did. They have waited for her but Ange never came out until everything was over. As the citizens has all left as well as the soldiers, the Principals has stayed behind, trying to find an excuse as to justify Princess' absence at the party. They spent hours looking for their friends who had to take that other spy woman—Zelda—in a one on one battle when Chise and co. had to go for the brain of all this mess.

One hour… Two hours… Three hours… They still continued. A tear started to form at Princess' eyes but her faithful servant whipped it for her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I am sure she is all right! Remember; she always comes back when we expect her less. We can't loose hope yet." Giving a nod, the blonde stood up again and resumed their research.

After another hour though, while lifting a stone, the older member of their group saw something from underneath it and called for the others. Together, they lifted another heavy stone to see a wristwatch covered in blood and torn clothes. There was a moment of dead silence as everyone had their jaws drop; their mouths open like dead fishes'.

The first one to react was no one else but Princess who descended and grabbed what remained of their friends. She felt like crying. She couldn't give a conclusion yet though. It was too soon to think about that…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dorothy. Her eyes were slowly watering and she shook her head, giving the shorter girl her opinion. Princess shook back her head, tears slowly running her cheeks. "No… No… This can't be true… we promised…"

The shortest member of the group too felt her eyes watering and so did the usually stoic Japanese girl. They however remained quiet as their tears slowly fell. All they did was to take a step closer to each others and grabbed each others' hand, lowering their heads and bit their lower lips as to contain their grief.

Dorothy just grabbed Princess and forced her in a hug, shoving the shorter girl's face in her chest so they won't see each other's pitiful look. The wristwatch was still on the blonde's left hand and her face made several grimaces before more tears came out, wetting the older girl's dress. "This can't be…"

[-x-x-x-]

Sitting behind her desk and seated on a very comfortable chair, Princess made one last signature of a paper that she handed to her right hand and most trusted friend, Dorothy. The two other former Principals were also in the same room, tidying little stuff.

Already half a decade has passed since the fall of the wall. Lot of things has changed during these past five years, most of them for the best. Dozen of towns were rebuilt, the scientists have found a new source of energy that didn't spread as much dioxide of Carbone and reduced the number of ill people. Medicine has also made a progress and so did politics. Everything was stable now. At least, that's how it looks like. However, they all knew that someday, a new mad person will take the control and will corrupt the world again. There was never an end to the wars.

It was like that popular movie that has been broadcasted at the local television. Thanks to the science and the people's support, they have managed to build a machine capable of displaying scenes that was recorded in the past or something like that. A movie was like a piece of theatre that was broadcasted on television.

On that movie entitled "The last witch, Izetta", a girl with mystical power has vowed to protect a kindhearted princess who would have done everything for her country. Izetta has also promised that she will bring an end to the crazy was that a crazy man has started and build a peace that will last forever. Darkness shall never be far though and the white witch has used all her power to save the folk that her princess cherished. She has sacrificed herself for her beloved Princess' dream. At the end though, said Princess—Ortfiné—has admitted that the break after the end of the war was not the kind of eternal peace they have been dreaming off. She knew that someday, someone will rise up again and will lead the world into another bloodbath.

Princess Charlotte has enjoyed that movie and felt nostalgic whenever she thought about it. She was chosen to be the one to play Ortfiné and totally got into the role that she thought that if Ange was alive, she would have been the perfect Izetta. Since dreams are only dreams and no one can go back in time, Dorothy has volunteered to play Izetta, much to everyone's surprise, Beatrice took the role of Lotte and Chise has decided to assure the works behind the scene.

That movie was where their stories were rebooted to eleven. They were all given a second chance despite being former spies. They dark past has been left behind and they now had the occasion to start everything anew.

"So, the other day, someone actually confessed to me." Dorothy has decided to start a little conversation as they were done cleaning and gathered their stuff inside their respective bag. It was summer and they were done with their work and since L has volunteered to insure the country until their return, the four girls, now young women has decided to have a little vacation somewhere—to a private beach in Casablanca.

"Really?" Beatrice and Chise both giggled at these words. "By who? Are they popular? Handsome?"

The older woman sighed. "It was a woman." The room went silent for a couple of second before the three others broke in laugher. "What's so funny?" Her face turned red as Dorothy—or Daisy—crossed her arms and looked everywhere but at the three friends who were laughing their guts off because of her.

"It's true that you're very popular with girls and women alike."

"Seriously, that didn't even surprise me."

"So, did you accept her feelings?"

Charlotte's question made the raven-haired woman to blush even more as she started to throw pillows at her cadets. "Jeez! This has nothing to do with you." She said in a very childish manner while throwing Beatrice's favorite plush in her face.

"Not fair!" The younger trio quickly returned the pillows and a battle of pillow erupted. They laughed and enjoyed the night in their office doing very immature games such as battle of pillow, card games, hide and seek and anything that a spy can easily do without any problem. It might have been years since they have stopped with that life, they still remembered every training and mission they did back then.

After a good hour, the four of them fell on the floor, still giggling while looking at the ceiling. The giggles slowly turned into cries though and the three of them turned to Charlotte who has started crying. She has been holding her own feelings for years now, but thought maybe it was time to lay down her guard a little. "I am missing her…"

They knew whom she was referring to. They all looked down and one by one took their friend in a hug. It ended up being a four-way hug as the two younger girls also started crying. They trusted each others more than anyone else and shared their secrets. Charlotte has told their other friends about her real story, how 'Ange' and her met for the first time. They were mad at first that the two of them has been hiding that for years but forgave her after a little 'punishment'.

"Dorothy… Beat… Chise-san…"

Said girls turned their attention to the blonde who was now whipping her tears and pushed them back on the blanket, jumping on them and started to tickle them.

"Thank you for remaining by my side!"

"You're welcome!"

"We're friends after all!"

"Always by each others' side!"

"Right?" Charlotte sat on her knees and a smile appeared on her face. "We'll always be together!" She said in a very honest tone, her head slightly tilting at the side and her eyes brimming with light of honesty. Her facial expression remained like that for a good minute before it turned into a goofy grin and she eyed at the taller woman. "So, about that woman who confessed to you…"

"I want to know too!"

"Jeez!" Dorothy sighed before lifting her head, displaying a bright smile. "You're all so helpless!" A round of giggle followed that before she spoke again. "Yes… I said yes and she said we should go on a date somewhere when we will be back from this trip."

Three goofy grins were beamed at the young woman as three pairs of teaningful eyes were devouring her. "You Casanova!"

"Shut up! It's just in my nature!"

[-x-x-x-]

The sun was high in the sky and there was no sigh of clouds at the horizon. It was the perfect weather to be playing at the beach.

Talking about which, four girls were happily sunbathing somewhere on a lost and unpopulated beach. They were smiling, talking to each others, laughing and sometimes had a nostalgic look on their faces as they watched the horizon, remembering their fallen friend.

"This kind of don't feel the same…"

"I can agree… Principal is the five of us. It will always be incomplete if there's only the four of us."

"But unfortunately, we can't go back in time…"

A collective sigh escaped their lips as the Asian girl pointed that out aloud. The four of them were just looking at the horizon, from under their parasol umbrella and thought about their past and uncertain future. They still didn't know what they were going to do after the new order will take effect, an order that will suppress the royalty. It will conclude Charlotte's role as the queen, as she once has promised.

"I think that I will become an actress." Dorothy said as she took seat beside the shortest girl of the group. "I really liked it when we have played the last witch so I want to play more. A friend has told me that they planning on making a new movie untitled 'Dual fates in the endless seas' and are recruiting for actors."

"Really? We should also try giving our application in that case." The giggled another time.

It was a breezy summer day like any other. The sound of the sea was calming and the quietness of the environment was heavenly. From behind a pile of rock, a sole figure could be seen. It was apparently a young woman with blonde hair cut above her shoulder and was wearing a dark gothic Lolita dress. Her lips pursed into a smile and a giggle escaped her mouth. Another person walked over to the girl and chuckled. "Are you done here?"

The blonde nodded and stepped forward. The two individuals walked away from the beach and got inside a jeep. "So, what's our next mission?"

"A tribute is trying to cause anarchy and want to do a coup d'état. Our mission is to spy their activity and to assassinate their leaders before the press would start investigate." The older woman with sharp and narrow eyes explained before seeing her companion powering the engine. "You have changed a lot since our first meeting, Ange… To think that I would form a team with you and continue to fight in the shadow as to assure this country's security… Thought, you really surprised me five years ago. Instead of killing me, you gave me a proposition I couldn't refuse."

Ange's lips formed a smile. "Life is just too strange. We never know what might happen tomorrow. We just have to follow lady fortune's caprices."

"You two speak too much for spies." A woman with rather tanned skin jumped at the rear chair of the Jeep and handed the duo a pair of documents containing the briefing of their mission. "Let us go."

Ange nodded as she started driving. As the three of them rid at full speed by the seaside, the blonde's eyes caught glimpse of someone. It was a familiar figure. Focusing more on their faces, she saw their lips moving and her eyes widened. It only lasted one second before another smile appeared on her face and she drove faster toward their next destination.

At the beach, Charlotte smile, putting back her straw hat and turned to her friends who were busy building a castle of sand. "If I really have to say…" The trio turned to her. "It's not necessary to go back in time. After all, fate is very capricious. Miracles exist to prove that."

Beatrice gave a tilt of the head. "Princess… Are you all right?"

A smile was all the reply she needed. "Haha! I guess I caught sunburn. Let us go back inside!" She said happily before dragging everyone else inside the small beach house not far from them.

 _I won't worry… I know that you are fighting out there._

 _Wherever you are, do your best. I will always be cheering for you._

 _I know that someday, our path will cross again._

 _After all, miracles do exist. Fate, luck, fortune…they are just so selfish and capricious._

 _Let us make another promise!_

 _Let us meet back at that same place we made a promise for the first time!_

… _Someday…_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: I do not own any character or show mentioned here. Also, I was not paid to make a publicity of The last witch Izetta. I just so love that gay witch and her gay princess so it was a must to mention it. Feel free to also check it if you have some time. I have the feeling that anime and PriPri have lot of resemblance.**

 **As for "Dual fates in the endless seas", it's another fiction of mine (a four-chapter story to be more accurate). It's in the Love Live category but I think it shouldn't be hard to read it even without any knowledge of the fandom. Please give it a try if possible. You won't regret it (…probably…).**

 **And as to thank you all awesome people, I will include a little omake because I hate trolls who ends something just when it start being interesting (*cough* Urara Meirocho, sin: Nanatsu no Taizai, Shakunetsu no Takiyuu Musume *cough*) or doesn't give a conclusion (*cough* PriPri, Koukaku no Pandora *cough*) or just have a shitty ending (*cough* Regalia *cough*)**

[-x-x-x-]

Slightly adjusting her hat as to not get sunburned, Charlotte continued her walk deeper into the ruins that were once a castle. Seven years has passed since the fall of the wall and one year since she has stopped being the last queen. She was now a civil, a young single woman anyone would see everywhere.

She was usually accompanied by her three other friends but that day was special. They all hat a plan for that special day.

 _14_ _th_ _of February…_

Yes; Valentine's day! Dorothy was on another date with her girlfriend while Chise and Beatrice were downtown for shopping and will be looking at the theatre at the supermarket. It was hard to tell if these two were a couple or not. They were too touchy to be "just friends" but they never came out to anyone so they concluded they are either hiding—something very stupid—are just not aware of each others' feelings…or just a big pair of aromantic asexual girls.

The blonde young woman giggled at the thought of the last supposition. She has been by the petite half-mechanic girl's side for a while now but there were still lot of thing she didn't understand about her. However, it was like a wise person has once said; "the most important is not to understand someone but to try to understand them and to let them know us better."

After all, everyone made mistakes. We all have lied and mostly will lie again until our eyes will shut for the eternity. Lies are part of our lives, just like ignorance, hatred, jealousy, immorality and of course naivety. Some people are just better at these domains than others. We are all different. We will never be able to understand each others completely. Like parents will never fully understand their children, sisters will never understand each others, not even an old-married couple or old childhood friends. However, is that really a bad thing? I think it's totally normal and it's better this way.

Taking another step before stopping, Charlotte found herself in a ravaged court. Grasses were on the stones and the surrounding was very calm. This area was among the sole place to not get rebuilt for different reasons.

The blonde took a deep breath before taking five steps forward and smiled at the figure who was hiding in the shadow. "I've missed you so much…"

Ange slowly walked out of her hiding spot, a bouquet of white lily in hand. Her blonde hair was now as long as Charlotte's and she has decided to change into a more casual outfit composed of a formal skirt, a shirt, a jacket and leather boots. She smiled and offered the bouquet. "Sorry for keeping you wait so much." She took one step closer and got their faces few inch from each others. Feeling each others' breath against their cold cheeks for a minute, the one to make the next step was Charlotte who brought their lips together in a very tender first kiss. It only lasted few seconds before separated but it was worth waiting one decade for it. A pair of smile brightened the day and the surrounding of that garden, the place of their first meeting. "I'm back!"

"Welcome home!"

"I love you, Ange! Thank you for listening to my selfish wishes! Also, thank you for always doing your best. You truly are the true Princess and the best one this continent will ever have." The now former spy felt tears at the side of her eyes.

Her lover whipped these tears away and tightened their embrace. "I also love you, Charlotte! Let us make another promise."

 _That we will always be together… To be each others'… Finally…_

"Yes! Let's get married!"

"?" The true Ange—the former thief girl—was surprised as the true Charlotte dragged her behind the ruin.

"Surprise!" A dozen of voice cheered at the same time as confetti exploded. "Congratulation!" Dorothy, Beatrice, Chise, L, Zelda and everyone else were there, in this ruined place, now decorated with all kind of flowers and all.

"Charlotte…"

Said blonde smiled as she turned to her lover. "What is it Ange?"

The response just came in form of a smile. "Nothing! I'm just happy we finally managed to get our happy ending."

"Yeah… This is the heroines' recompense."


End file.
